Dismoi
by Mellya
Summary: Dis-moi que ce n'es pas vrai. Que je rêve, que je cauchemarde. Qu'il ne vient pas de choisir leur camp, qu'il ne vient pas de tous nous trahir pour cette pourriture.Qu’il ne vient pas de tous nous baiser, pour le baiser lui." HP/DM POV Pansy


**DIS-MOI**

Auteur : Mellya

Paring : HP/DM

Genre : One-shot (peux être vu comme une suite à "il est temps de choisir" mais absolument pas besoin de l'avoir lu.)

Rating : K

* * *

On dit que ça y est, c'est fait. On dit que tu as choisi ton camp.

On dit que tu as trahi les tiens, ta famille, tes amis, que tu as trompé ton monde.

Et pire encore on dit que tu l'as fait par amour. On dit que tu aimes. Que tu t'es découvert un cœur et qu'il ne bat que pour _lui_.

Foutaise, connerie ! Comment peuvent-ils dire ça ? Comment osent-ils même le penser ?

Je voudrais ne rien entendre mais je ne peux me boucher les oreilles. La rumeur est là partout elle court dans chaque recoin de l'école. Pire que la peste. Je suis forcée d'entendre leurs mensonges.

Mais toi, toi qui sais tout. Son plus proche ami, son presque frère dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai qu'il n'a pas choisi, qu'il ne _l_'a pas choisi, qu'il n'a pas pu choisir _leur camp_.

Je crache ce mot avec toute la haine et le mépris dont je suis capable mais même cela ne suffit pas à rendre tout mon dégoût pour eux.

Dis-moi toi qui es, _étais_ si proche de lui.

Dis-moi qu'ils mentent tous.

Dis-moi qu'il ne nous a pas trahi, nous, ses amis, sa famille, ses souvenirs d'enfance en notre compagnie, ses années de lutte avec nous contre eux. Nos pièges, nos insultes, nos bagarres toujours contre eux. Qu'il ne vient pas de cracher sur tout ça en _le_ choisissant. Dis-moi qu'il ne vient pas de renier son nom, qu'il ne vient pas de tous nous baiser pour le baiser _lui_.

Dis-moi que ces colporteurs de ragots mentent, que je leur arrache la langue, que je leur crève les yeux, que je leur arrache le cœur, que je les dépèce, que je leur fasse bouffer leurs tripes.

Dis-moi que rien n'a changé, qu'il est toujours l'un des nôtres.

Je t'en prie dis moi tout, dis-moi la vérité, mens-moi, mens-moi sincèrement.

Que la douleur stoppe, que mon cœur arrête de se briser, que mon âme ne soit pas fissurée, _anéantie_ par cette trahison.

Dis-moi qu'il n'est pas devenu un renégat, un traitre à la Cause, à nous, à ses parents. Qu'il porte toujours dignement son nom et qu'il ne vient pas de le trainer dans la boue, qu'il ne vient pas de le salir entre _ses_ reins.

Je cours vers la grande salle. L'autre me suit. Je veux voir de mes propres yeux ce mensonge, cette hérésie.

Dis-moi que mes yeux me mentent aussi à présent. Qu'il n'est pas là, qu'il n'est pas dans la grande salle accroché à _son_ bras de pourriture.

Que je rêve, que j'hallucine, que je cauchemarde. Que ce n'est pas vrai non, non que ce n'est pas possible, que je délire, que je suis folle.

Et dis-moi qu'il n'aborde pas cet air fier !

Comme s'il pouvait être noble d'avoir trahi tout ce qu'on était pour les bras d'une putain !

Dis-moi je t'en prie, je t'en supplie qu'il est toujours notre ami, notre frère d'arme. Qu'il est toujours à nos côtés.

Dis-moi que c'est impossible, que nous aurions du voir un signe avant coureur, que nous l'aurions senti, que nous le connaissions trop bien pour ne pas nous douter de quelque chose. Qu'il n'est pas devenu un autre sans qu'aucun de nous ne voit rien !

Que le Prince des Serpentards ne vient pas d'abandonner sa couronne pour quelques sentiments éphémères.

Qu'il est toujours notre symbole, notre exemple, le pire d'entre nous, le meilleur, le plus lâche, le plus rusé, le plus diabolique, le plus fidèle au maitre. Dis-moi que c'est un piège tendu sur les ordres de notre seigneur. Dis-moi qu'il _l_'a séduit pour mieux _le_ ridiculiser, pour mieux _le _soumettre, pour mieux _le_ briser…

Je t'en prie tout ceci est absurde, il ne peut s'agir que d'un mauvais rêve. C'est trop aberrant, dément, fou, insensé.

Putain, pourriture, saleté comment as-tu osé ? Comment as-tu pu ? Te tourner vers l'ennemi, pire ! Te donner à l'ennemi ! Pourquoi ? Que t'as-t-il promis ? Quels doux mensonges a-t-il distillés dans tes oreilles ? Quelle douce saveur te fait-il miroiter ? Quel venin a-t-il fait injecter pour que tu te détournes de toi-même. Dis-moi ce qu'il t'offre et que nous n'avons pas encore su te donner.

Dis-moi, dis-moi. Je t'aiderai, je te ramènerai dans le droit chemin, vers nous, vers toi, vers ta place d'avant, ta vraie place, Celle du prince, notre prince. Et pas celle de jouet du balafré.

Je te réapprendrai la fourberie, la manipulation, la ruse, l'orgueil de ton nom, la fierté de ta maison.

Je t'en prie, je me mettrai à genoux s'il le faut mais détourne-toi de _lui_ avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Avant que le maitre ne l'apprenne, avant qu'il ne te soit plus possible de faire marche arrière.

Et putain regarde-moi ! Assume au moins en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Ne fais pas comme si je n'étais plus rien, comme si ce que tu as été n'avait jamais existé ! Comme si c'était naturel que tu tiennes _sa_ main !

Draco Malfoy se tourne enfin vers Pansy. Elle est debout, près de la table des Serpentards. Les autres de la bande aussi. Toute la grande salle la regarde. Elle semble folle. A cet instant elle est folle probablement Son cerveau ne peut pas, ne veut pas comprendre ce que sa main fait dans celle de Harry.

Il est tôt mais la nouvelle a dû se répandre comme une trainée de poudre. Harry et lui étaient seulement arrivés depuis 10 minutes quand Pansy est entrée comme une furie suivie de Blaise.

Elle aurait pu avoir l'air grotesque à hurler dans la grande salle avec cet air de chien enragé. Si seulement il n'y avait pas eu la tristesse, le désespoir derrière sa colère. Cette impossibilité de comprendre pourquoi, comment.

Ce pan tout entier de son monde qui venait de s'écrouler. Cette apocalypse qui lui éclate au visage, défigurant son âme à jamais.

Draco savait que ce serait pour elle le plus dur. Que se serait à elle que ça ferait le plus de mal. Il sait déjà qui se remettra en question après son départ, qui changera de camp par la suite. Qui n'en changera pas.

Pansy ne changera ni ses idées, ni de camp… Et il sait qu'un jour, il devra la tuer. Qu'ils se retrouveront l'un devant l'autre, baguette levée et qu'elle aura toujours le goût amer de sa trahison dans la bouche. Le goût acide de leurs souvenirs d'enfance qu'il a piétiné.

Et qu'elle n'hésitera pas un instant. Car quand elle réalisera que oui, il les a bien trompé et qu'il ne reviendra pas en arrière, ce jour-là il sera mort à ses yeux.

Alors lui non plus n'hésitera pas. Car il lui semble que ce sera son devoir, sa punition à lui et à personne d'autre. Parce que chaque chose a un prix n'est-ce pas ? Et l'amour de Harry Potter se paye chèrement.

Parce qu'il sent bien à cet instant qu'en reniant tout ce qu'ils ont vécu, en la blessant au plus profond d'elle-même, Draco vient de tuer une partie de Pansy.

Il lui faudra juste achever le travail.

**FIN**

**Et voilà une petite fic sans prétention en attendant que je finisse les autres. Malheureusement maintenant que je suis à l'unnif le temps me manque cruellement -_-.**

**Je tiens à remercier chaleureusement tout ceux et celle qui laisse encore des reviews pour mes autres fics et je suis désolée si je n'ai pas répondu à tous/toutes !**

**Byss **

**Mellya **


End file.
